Et On Se Tue
by Miss Shy
Summary: Hermione a tout abandonné . Elle est devenue triste . C'est une jeune femme qui tente malgré tout de caché sa détresse . Cependant, pour se sentir mieux elle va trouver un moyen : la drogue . Sa descente en enfer va malgré tout s'arrêter .
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fic Dramione . J'espère que l'idée vous plaira .**

**J'ai mis rating T parce que le langage est un peu cru (même beaucoup)**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews pour me dire si mon intro vous a plu ça m'fera plaisir :D .**

**Les personnages appartiennent bien sur à JK Rowling et j'ai écris cette histoire .**

**Voili voilou, j'vous laisse lire :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~-Killing Me Softly-~<strong>

On aime se répéter, comme pour se faire plus mal, « je n'aurai jamais du m'attacher » parce qu'aimer ça fait mal. Certaine personne l'apprenne assez tôt pour se comporter comme des soldats face à cette « attaque » et se braquent automatiquement. D'autres, n'en savent rien et se préparent à cette bataille bien trop tard.

Moi, Hermione Granger, l'ai sut bien assez tôt. Harry et Ron m'ont trahi en quelque sorte. Ils m'ont trahi pour me protéger. En gros, ils se sont cassés de ma vie . A jamais . Ils sont morts .Réellement . Et ça j'peux vous dire que ça fait vraiment mal . Ca m'a fait mal de les aimer . Je pense qu'une partie de moi est partie avec eux ce soir là . Je les vois tous les deux parfois dans mes cauchemars. Ils me regardent et me pointent du doigt comme pour me dire « c'est toi qui aurait du mourir pas nous » . Ca fait encore plus mal, même si c'est un rêve . Alors j'ai commencé à boire pour oublier, et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré , le mec. LE mec . Il était tellement beau qu'on se serait cru dans un film . Vous savez, ceux dans lesquels la fille laide (enfin censée l'être) est assise dans un coin du bar, avec pour seule compagnon une bière et, qui semble porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. C'est au moment où elle commence à voir trouble, que le mec le plus mignon de la Terre arrive près d'elle pour essayer de la rendre heureuse . Après , ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants blablabla .

C'était au bar « Storm's Beer » à New York, me demander surtout pas dans quelle avenue, je ne m'en souviens plus et franchement j'en avais rien à foutre, j'avais juste envie de boire.

6ème bière. C'est à ma 6ème bière que je l'ai entendu s'approcher. J'me suis dit à ce moment là : « Encore un pôv' mec qui croit que je suis assez bourrée pour le sucer au chiotte », mais non . Il s'est assis là , et a commencé à me parler comme si on se connaissait depuis au moins deux ans. Il s'appellait John Lether .

Tu es magnifique, hmm ... Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

Hermione.

Je suis patron dans une société de mannequinat, tu passe faire un shoot un de ces jours et

Ecoute, je suis plus une gamine , j'ai grandi . Les mensonges, j'y crois plus . Alors va raconter tes conneries à une autre conne ok ?

Qu'est-ce que t'as poulette ?

Je sais pas ce qui s'est passée à ce moment là , mais j'ai craqué . Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il m'a pris le bras à ce moment ? Ou peut-être que c'était parce que c'était la première personne qui me demandait ça ? Enfin, j'en sais rien et j'ai pas envie de savoir. J'ai pleuré dans ses bras . Je lui ai tout raconté . J'ai déballé ma vie à un inconnu. Un inconnu avec un beau cul même ! Harry, Ron, mes parents, mes amis, tout ! Je lui ai tout dit ! Mes pires secrets, mes démons, il les connait . En une heure à peine, il savait tout de moi , et pour l'instant je ne présente aucun regret.

Aujourd'hui, John et moi entretenons une relation purement destructrice . Il m'a appris tellement de chose, comme me droguer pour oublier . Ca fait tellement du bien si vous saviez . C'est mieux que tout . Le seul problème , c'est la descente. Quand tu te rends compte, que ça ne fait plus effet et que tu commences à te souvenir, alors là tu augmentes la dose. Encore . Encore . Encore . Encore . Un peu plus . Tu ne peux plus t'arrêter . Tu vois tout le monde pleurer autours de toi ? Augmente la dose. Tu vois le monde tourner à l'envers ? Allez, amuse toi en en prenant encore plus. C'est drôle au début tu vois des éléphants roses et puis tout s'éteint . Ouais , mon esprit s'est éteint . Non , je ne suis pas morte, enfin, j'ai fait une overdose quoi .

Quand je me suis réveillée, on m'a dit qu'ils allaient m'emmener en centre de désintox'.

C'est là que l'histoire commence.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, fin de l'intro .<strong>

**J'vous posterai la suite mercredi ou jeudi .**

**Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews bons ou mauvais :D !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé pour l'énorme retard .**

**Merci pour les reviews et j'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir .**

**Commee d'hab, l'histoire m'appartient et certains personnages appartiennent à l'auteur de Harry Potter, JK Rowling .**

**Voilà bonne lecture .**

* * *

><p><strong>~-Fuck U, Go die please-~<strong>

Y a des jours comme ça, où tu veux que tout ce qui s'est passé hier ne soit qu'un rêve. Même que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu ne le montres pas, parce que ce serait comme te mettre à nue face au monde. Faut être courageuse.

J'en ai marre de faire ma courageuse dans ce bordel. J'ai envie de me lever et d'être dans ma chambre au terrier, d'entendre les cris de joies de Ginny et des jumeaux, les rires d'Harry et Ron, de sentir l'odeur des plats de Mrs. Weasley, d'être heureuse.

J'ai peur de me réveiller. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un fantasme. En réalité, je suis dans une chambre dans un centre de désintox parce que je suis une accro. Une conne. Une pauvre conne accro. J'ai des rêves que je ne mérite pas. Je suis une garce.

-Il faut vous réveiller mademoiselle Granger maintenant !

Je déteste ça, lorsque les gens vous parlent comme si vous étiez une demeurée, j'ai envie de les frapper tellement fort. Je suis trop violente.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je me lève et la regarde. J'attends. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle m'indique la salle de bain. J'y vais. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne ressemble plus à rien. Mes cheveux sont gras, en bataille, mes yeux sont entourés de cernes ressemblant à la tête de la reine rouge dans «Alice aux pays des merveilles ». Je suis horrible. Je me précipite dans la douche et sens automatiquement l'eau déferler sur mon corps. Ca fait tellement du bien. Je pose ma tête contre la paroi. L'infirmière frappe à la porte. J'crois qu'elle s'inquiète. Putain, je ne peux plus être tranquille maintenant. C'est le bordel dans ma tête. Je vois Harry et Ron entrain de mourir, je vois le sourire de Ginny, je vois la haine dans les yeux de ma mère, et j'entends la voix de chaudasse de mon infirmière.

- Mademoiselle Granger, ça fait 30 min que vous êtes sous la douche ! Tout va bien à l'intérieur ?

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis mise à chanter. Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre. Elle n'avait qu'à entrer si elle s'inquiétait vraiment.

_« C'mon, sing with me, sing, sing for the years_

_Sing it, sing for the laughter, and sing for the tears, c'mon_

_Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you_

_Away...»_

Mes doigts étaient complètement fripés. C'est drôle comme les doigts peuvent faire éponge comme le cœur. En fait non ça n'a rien d'amusant.

Je sors de la salle de bain, habillée, coiffée. L'infirmière me regarde de haut. J'ai envie de la faire redescendre de son piédestal inventé par son stupide cerveau aussi petit soit il.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Alysson, mademoiselle Granger.

-Alysson, ta gueule. Tu nuis à mes capacités auditives à chaque fois que tu oses ouvrir ta bouche de chaudasse.

-MADEMOISELLE, JE …

Et c'est à ce moment là que la star sort de la salle sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire. Etre méchante, faire souffrir quelqu'un c'est tellement « kiffant ». Je me sens bien maintenant, mais je ne sais pas où aller. J'aurai peut-être du lui demander où je devais me rendre avant de lui dire ça … Merde, pourquoi je réfléchis jamais avant ? Pourquoi j'ouvre mon clape-merde avant de faire marcher « mes petites cellules grises » ? Je gâche tout comme ça, et je le sais, mais c'est tellement bon putain. C'est tellement bon de foirer sa vie.

On se serait cru en prison ici. Je me donne combien de temps avant de devenir complètement folle ?

Je continuais d'avancer. Mes pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Il manquerait plus qu'un serial killer surgisse derrière moi, me tue et on aurait le parfait film d'horreur.

D'un seul coup je m'arrêtai. Le soleil me caressait le visage, je venais de découvrir la cour. Je m'avançais. L'air était tellement bon. C'était comme si on m'avait enfermé pendant plusieurs années sans me laisser voir. Encore un pas. Mes pieds étaient dans l'herbe fraichement coupée. Je regardais autour de moi. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux. Mais pourquoi ? Mon regard s'arrêta sur une chevelure blonde. Là non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je couru et m'assis en face de lui. Il ne remarqua pas ma présence de suite alors je me raclai la gorge. Il leva les yeux vers moi, puis toute sa tête. Et merde …

-Putain Granger tu fous quoi là ? Miss je-sais-tout est devenue accro ? me dit le garçon avec un sourire en coin.

-La même chose que toi je pense, répondis-je avec une voix sans émotion.

Il me regarda interloqué et tourna sa tête vers le soleil. Il ressemblait à un ange. Dans mes souvenirs, il n'était pas aussi beau. Enfin non, là il n'était pas beau, là c'était le genre de mec que toutes les filles voudraient avoir dans son lit. Ah oui je ne l'ai pas dit, mais c'est Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, l'homme le plus con que l'humanité ait pu engendrer sans compter son paternel. En parlant de son père…

-Mais toi pourquoi t'es là ? Papa Malefoy ne peut pas payer des soins hors de prix à son enfant ? Ou encore mieux, le laisser crever ?

-Granger, va t'faire.

Là c'était à mon tour de le regarder interloquée. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentis que lui et moi, on était pareil, dans la même merde. Foutue répondant, je veux toujours avoir le dernier mot :

-Et toi va crever en enfer.

Et là, la star sort de la salle sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire. Etre méchante, faire souffrir …

-J'y suis déjà. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs alors fais moi plaisir. Ferme-la.

Non, je n'ai pas envie de la fermer, mais je le fais. Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Il a raison. Ici, c'est l'enfer, il suffit de regarder tous ces imbéciles heureux tout autours de nous. Tellement cons. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là lui et moi ? Pourquoi on est ici ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être comme eux. J'ai envie d'être comme j'étais avant : une accro. J'ai envie de m'enfuir d'ici. Mais c'est impossible, c'est pire qu'Alcatraz. Je le regarde encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau mon dieu ?

Je croise mes jambes et m'avance vers lui jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient qu'à deux centimètres. Il a peur. Il respire rapidement. De loin, ça ne se voit pas. Si on regarde son visage, il fronce juste les sourcils. Mais monsieur Drago a peur. De moi.

Je regarde ses lèvres, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je m'y approche doucement encore. Il ferme les yeux. Il pensait réellement que j'allais le faire ? Quel idiot. Je dévie mes lèvres de la route des siennes pour aller vers le chemin de son oreille et je lui murmure :

-Tu es mignon Malefoy.

Voilà. C'est moi qui aie le dernier mot. Maintenant, je peux tranquillement sortir de ma putain de scène de merde et voir s'il y a une infirmière potable à qui je peux demander où je dois aller.

* * *

><p><strong>J'essaierai de publier un chapitre par week-end maintenant , ce sera beaucoup plus pratique pour moi .<strong>

**Merci de laisser des reviews pour me dire si ce chapitre vous a plu ou déplu :)**

**Au week-end prochain peut-être**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou c'est qui qui ? C'est moi ;D**

**Bon déjà merci pour les reviews .**

**J'avais des millions de devoirs après les vacs (style un DS de 3h pour bien commencer et cette semaine ce sera 4h YOUHOU) !**

**J'assume pas ce chapitre .. J'aime pas trop . Enfin il est bizarre quoi .. C'est du point de vue d'Hermione comme d'hab' mais quand je l'écrivais je me disais "Mais mince, trouve autres choses"... Bref, après des millions de boulettes de papiers dans la corbeille, j'vous ponds ce truc .**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira . J'accepte toutes les critiques : qu'elles soient positives ou négatives (et constructives)**

**En fait là j'vous ralentis un peu pour lire ce chapitre .**

**Mais franchement je me déçois moi-même pour ce coup là . Mais j'voulais absolument faire transparaître l'idée de_ *vous verrez quand vous lirez ;)*_ et ça fait ça ..**

**Bon un petit peu de suspens encore :D**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TADAAAAM. ...**

**LE CIRQUE DE MISS-SHY VOUS PRESENTE :**

**LE CHAPIIIIIITREEEEEE 3 !**

**(bien sur l'histoire m'appartient mais Hermione et Drago sortent de la tête ultra imaginative de JK Rowling)**

* * *

><p><strong>~-Beautiful Monster-~<strong>

« La lumière en moi s'est éteinte. Il n'y a plus rien d'humain dans mon corps. Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Un monstre qui souffre. Au début j'en pleurai mais maintenant, j'y suis habituée. Je pense que tout ce que j'avais de bon s'est échappé de mon cœur. S'est envolé. S'est enfuie. Je ne veux même plus récupérer cette partie de moi. La gentillesse m'insupporte. Quand j'en vois, j'ai envie de me pendre, de me tirer une balle là où c'est censé battre sous le canon du revolver ou encore mieux, là où c'est censé crier, rire. J'ai envie de tuer. De faire mal pour ne plus les voir sourire. Si moi je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur, eux non plus. Ils n'y gouteront jamais. Je me sens enfermée, oppressée. Une force me surveille, je le sens. Peut-être est-ce ma conscience ? Pour moi tous ceux qui aime sont des idiots et des sados masochistes purs et durs. Ils savent que ça fait mal et ils continuent à y croire. Avec eux, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. Je suis un monstre. Je suis une droguée. »

.

.

Et c'est à quel moment que l'on doit applaudir ? Franchement c'était excellent. Et tout ce discours pour répondre une stupide question complètement banale : « Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? ».

.

La femme qui vient de répondre s'appelle Kathryn. Elle est ennuyante à mourir. Cependant dans son regard, on peut voir qu'elle a porté un lourd poids sur ses frêles épaules. Elle a un air naïf qui la rend parfois attachante, parfois emmerdante. Je ne sais rien d'elle à part qu'elle a quarante six ans, qu'elle est la plus vieille du groupe et qu'elle était professeur de musique dans un collège privé de Manhattan. On devine tout de suite en la voyant qu'elle était belle avant de gouter au paradis à bord d'un train en direction de l'enfer.

.

Ici, ils ont tous l'air de porter un fardeau sur leurs épaules et moi, je me sens comme la fille stupide qui se plaint de tout et de rien. Je suis stupide. En fait non, nous sommes tous stupides parce que nous regardons Kathryn comme si elle était l'une des pauvres filles décolorées avec le corps huilés et refait de partout, qui s'amuse à dire toutes les plus grosses conneries possibles. Mais en réalité, elle a raison. Nous sommes tous devenus comme ça. Atteindre le point de non retour pour ne jamais revenir. Voilà, c'est ça le truc, pour avoir ma dose je sais que je serai capable de vendre père et mère. Je ferai tout pour l'avoir. Et eux aussi le savent, mais ça fait mal de se l'avouer. Ce serait comme se flageller soi-même devant la place publique comme au Moyen-âge ou je ne sais quelle époque. "Eux" ce sont les drogués autours de cette table ovale. Je suis la prochaine à parler.

J'ai envie de ma dose putain. J'en peux plus. Je pense trop. Piquer-moi, injecter-moi quelque chose vite. Je risque de ne plus tenir. Je risque de devenir un monstre à nouveau. De le redevenir encore une fois.

.

.

« A vous mademoiselle Granger ! A quoi pensez-vous ? »

.

.

Ma bouche est sèche. Une perle de sueur cou de mon front jusqu'à ma tempe avant que je ne la freine à l'aide de ma main. Je respire difficilement mais je respire tout de même. Pourquoi je ressens ça putain ? Est-ce que je suis la seule ?

.

.

« J'ai… J'ai conscience que Kathryn a raison. Elle est un monstre … Mais ... Mais moi aussi j'en suis un … Et vous aussi … Vous tous. J'ai fait des … choses que je ne… que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me disait toujours … Elle me disait que si je fermais fort les yeux en pensant vite à un lieu paradisiaque où le bonheur y règne, les monstres disparaissaient … Pourquoi suis-je encore là ? Qu'est-ce que je fous ici putain ? REPONDEZ-MOI ! C'EST QUOI LE PROBLEME ? MON PROBLEME… L'enfer n'est pas un lieu où le bonheur règne ? J'en ai marre, je veux m'en aller. Je veux courir. Mon cerveau s'embrouille. Je ne discerne plus rien. Ici c'est quoi ? C'est bien ou mal ? A quoi ça sert que j'y sois ? Personne ne m'attendra à la sortie PARCE QUE PERSONNE NE VEUT DE MONSTRES DANS SA VIE ! »

.

.

Ma solide carapace s'est fissurée. J'ai mis du temps à la construire, à l'embellir … Pourquoi je leur ai dis tout ça ? Pourquoi ? Je regarde autours de moi. Personne n'ose croiser mon regard. Je ne suis pourtant pas la reine des glaces ou mieux, Méduse. Je ne peux pas les tuer d'un regard, enfin je ne crois pas. C'est drôle. C'est comme si c'était l'énorme fête du siècle et que j'avais glissé près de la prise électrique et débranché la stéréo. Résultat, j'avais plombé l'ambiance. J'ai plombé l'ambiance. Je continue de balayer la table des yeux jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un lac gelé ancré dans une sphère. Ses yeux. Drago Malefoy m'observe avec son sublime sourire en coin.

Je réalise soudain quelque chose. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici, au centre. Un jour ? Ou peut-être deux semaines ? Je voudrai bien poser ma question à mes petits camarades attint d'un mutisme soudain mais une force m'en empêche. Celle du monstre qui veut redevenir entier… qui veut sa dose. Malefoy me regarde toujours. Je veux lui faire ravaler son sourire idiot. J'ai l'impression que tout est au ralenti. Tout le monde se lève. L'heure est finie. Il faut aller dormir maintenant. Pour moi, dormir c'est comme un état de mort. Tu es paisible, ton cerveau est en mode veille, ton corps aussi.

Je me lève, tremblotante de ma chaise et constate que ma chaise est trempée de sueur.

.

.

« Beau discours Granger ! Tu m'as vraiment ému ! »

« Merci Malefoy, venant de toi, ça me va droit dans l'fion ! »

« Tant de vulgarités ! Je voulais juste te dire que … Montre moi ton bras »

.

.

Il le dit d'un ton sans appel. Aucune réplique cinglante ne franchit mes lèvres et je lui tendis mon bras. Il le prit et le retourna de façon à ce que ma paume soit en direction du plafond. Il me dit de garder mon bras dans cette position et le lâche. Il le regarde et rie. A mon tour, j'observe l'objet de sa soudaine frénésie puis constate que toutes mes veines sont de sorties ce soir et que ma main a la tremblote.

.

.

« Seulement deux jours que t u es ici et tu es déjà en manque total ? dit-il entre deux hoquets. »

« Ta gueule Malefoy. Si c'est ce que tu voulais me dire, tu peux maintenant retourner dans ta chambre. Tu es dans la même galère que moi, sauf que toi… »

« Sauf que moi je ne suis apparemment comme toi ! Continua Drago l'air soucieux »

.

.

Je passe devant lui et me prépare à partir quand il me saisit le bras et me colle à son torse pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

«Tu es un monstre magnifique, Hermione Granger ! »

.

.

Pitié, je ne veux plus qu'il me lâche. Drago ne me lâche surtout pas sinon je crois que … Je vais … Je me suis évanouie là dans ses bras.

C'est bon, je sais maintenant où les méchants monstres allaient quand ils disparaissaient de ma vue, ils allaient au centre.

* * *

><p><strong>Là vous avez fini normalement . Enfin pas normalement, c'est en partie logique .. A part si .. Bon à part si rien du tout ^^' . (j'me fais vraiment peur parfois)<strong>

**C'est le moment où vous appuyez sur le bouton pour me laisser des reviews en disant "M-S C'EST QUOI CE CHAPITRE LA ?" et que j'vous demande pardon en vous disant que je ferai mieux le week -end prochain ..!**

**Brifons (:P) alors, au week-end prochain pour un meilleur chapitre (enfin ce sera pas trop compliqué de faire moins pire que ça xD) ! J'essaierai de le publier samedi :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon alors déjà désolé pour l'énorme retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes.**

**Et puis, vaut mieux prendre du temps pour écrire un bon chapitre nan ? Je voulais que celui-ci annonce quelque chose, j'espère que l'effet est réussi.**

**Je vous l'envoies maintenant, parce que mon retard est déjà giga important.**

**J'espère que le chapitre est la hauteur de votre attente.**

**Ah oui, au fait, je l'avais pas dit, mais mes titres de chapitres sont le plus souvent des titres de chanson. C'est en les écoutant que j'ai commencé à écrire le plus souvent. Après, je ne fais pas attention au parole, mais juste au titre de la chanson ou un petit morceau.**

**Le premier = Killing me Softly - The Fugees**

**Le deuxième = Fuck U, Go Die Please vient de Fuck U - Archive**

**Le troisième = Beautiful Monster - Ne-Yo**

**Celui-ci = Flowers For A Ghost - Thriving Ivory**

**Je précise que j'adore la dernière ! Bon quand t'es un peu mélancolique c'est pas la première musique à écouter (sinon, go suicid quoi.. :/)**

**Bref, je suis trop fière de moi pour ce chapitre là :D ! J'espère que tout est bien quand même . Et désolé mais l'intrigue ne commence pas tout à fait là. On a quelques éléments de l'action futur je pense mais ce n'est pas le bon moment ;).**

**Allez bonne lecture et laissez vos impressions si vous l'voulez . Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est avec les critiques qu'on progresse (mais seulement lorsqu'elles sont CONSTRUCTIVES) **

* * *

><p><strong>~-Flowers for a ghost-~<strong>

Vous vous êtes déjà cru mort ? Pas dans le sens physique, mais mental. Mais juste pour une seule raison, la personne que vous aimez n'est plus là. Alors, avez-vous déjà ressenti cela ? Oui "cela" et pas « ça ». Ce sentiment mérite que l'on soit soutenu. C'est terrible quand il vous emporte parce qu'au fond, vous le saviez… ! Vous le saviez que vous ne seriez plus jamais vous-même lorsque ça se terminera. « Ca »n'est pas la même chose que « cela ». Ce sentiment qui mérite que l'on soit familier : l'amour. Alors êtes-vous comme moi ? Vous vous posez aussi ces questions ?

Personne ne peut me répondre ou plutôt, personne ne veut. En même temps, qui oserait me parler ? Je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme, je suis devenue comme eux. Un mois vingt-six jours quatre heures et trente minutes que je « vis » maintenant au centre. Chaque jour je me pose cette question en prenant la pilule que me tend l'infirmière. C'est devenu un automatisme mais je dois le combattre, je ne suis pas folle, je sais que c'est ce médoc qui me flingue progressivement.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est de mon plein gré. Je me tue. Ca en devient un suicide progressif.

.

Chaque jour je rejoins Drago, mon ange, assis sur le banc où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Il voit que je suis de plus en plus faible et il veut m'aider.

Il m'a promit qu'il trouverait un moyen pour que l'on sorte d'ici. Mais le problème que je n'ose pas lui dévoiler c'est qu' »ici » est devenue ma maison. Tous ces gens dans le jardin sont mes amis. Mes amis-fantômes.

En plus, j'ai peur d'être seul avec lui. Il me fait ressentir des choses que je ne devrais pas.

Il y a deux jours, on a baisé. C'était sale et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je n'étais qu'une poupée pour lui. Il joue avec moi, mes sentiments, mon cœur, mon corps, mes pensées. Il veut s'enfuir avec moi, tous les deux, pour m'avoir enfin pour lui tout seul. C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse. _**PARANOIA**_. Foutue médoc. Je suis devenue une fontaine de paradoxe.

Je sens son regard sur moi, Drago m'observe. Un Malefoy ose poser son divin regard sur moi. Je déteste lorsqu'il fait ça. J'ai l'impression que je suis complètement nue devant lui. Mais je le laisse faire, je suis trop faible pour lui dire quelque chose.

Ce que j'aime avec ces moments en compagnie de Drago c'est qu'il sait quand se taire, quand il faut laisser la nature parler, quand il faut me laisser dans ma bulle, quand je pleure, quand je me meurs.

Il y a trois jours, un soir, j'ai rêvé de Malefoy. J'étais mariée à lui, nous avions un enfant, nous étions heureux. C'était n'importe quoi…

Voilà l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je déteste rêver : l'illusion du bonheur. Après ça, tu comprends que ta vie, c'est vraiment de la merde.

« J'ai trouvé une solution pour nous sortir de là mon ange.

-Nous ? Mon ange ? Malefoy, tu me tues tellement, je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas comprendre. Tu l'as fait, tu as tenu ta promesse. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve dis-moi ? Je rêve ? Je ne veux plus partir d' « ici ». Quelque chose m'y attire. Quelque chose de fort. Peut-être de la magie, je n'en sais rien. Tu précipites tout. J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

-Non. Tu ne réfléchiras pas parce que tu seras déjà morte. Chaque soir, il t'injecte la même solution dans le corps. Tu n'as pas lutté la première fois. Tu pensais que c'était pour te donner des vitamines comme tu t'étais évanouie. Mais ce n'étais pas le cas. Ce médicament, enfin cette pilule, te tue au fur et à mesure. Et le pire dans tout ça est que tu en es consciente. C'est du suicide ! Tu étais accro à la coke, maintenant, tu es accro à leur médoc. Putain Granger, tu es si manipulable ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de toute façon que tu le veuilles, ou non, je partirai d'ici. Je m'enfuirai. Et ce sera avec toi… Ma douce.

.

Il tourne les talons. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Je ne peux rien dire. Il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

Cela fait un mois vingt-six jours cinq heures et vingt secondes que je suis au centre.

Je m'affaiblis au fur et à mesure.

Il faut que j'aille me coucher. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Ne pas avoir ma dose me fatigue. La vie me fatigue.

Pendant que je marche vers la sortie, je sens une force fragile tenter d'arrêter mon mouvement. Je suis trop fatiguée pour la chasser, la rembarrer, pour être vulgaire.

Je me retourne, c'est Kathryn Le Monstre. Rien que de la voir, je reprends du poil de la bête.

C'est fou comme un sourire peut vous réconforter, vous rendre plus puissant.

En fait, c'est comme si c'était une pile, nous une lampe et la vie un tunnel. Lorsque la pile n'a plus d'énergie et qu'elle s'éclaire faiblement la pile vient comme pour la sauver et la recharger. Ainsi, la lampe peut facilement voir les défauts de construction du tunnel et s'en sortir presque intacte. Parfois il reste encore un peu d'énergie dans la lampe. Là, elle peut alors éclairer les autres pour les aider à trouver le bout du tunnel.

Kathryn est ce genre de lampe.

Elle pourrait se couper un bras si ça pouvait m'aider. Pourtant, on se connait à peine. Bref c'est un ange en enfer.

Sans un mot, nous nous asseyons sur un banc en pierre. Ou peut-être en marbre. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour reconnaitre les matières. En même temps, c'est un savoir inutile.

.

Kathryn me regarde puis me pose LA question. L'unique. La seule. L'insoutenable, l'insupportable, la vomitive question.

« Pourquoi tu t'es droguée ? »

.

C'était une invitation à raconter ma putain de vie.

Lorsque ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, je redevenais moi, et putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Je voulais faire fondre son sourire made by Colgate. Un sourire qui m'aurait fait vomir (dans le sens littéral), il fut un temps.

Je crois que je deviens ou plutôt, je suis lunatique. Ou peut-être schizophrène… Enfin, je deviens timbrée. Et le mieux dans tout ça est que j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. J'fous ma vie , ma tête en l'air et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien , qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

J'aurai pu juste dire « pour oublier » mais j'ai envie de développer pour la briser moralement, psychologiquement. Son esprit deviendra une coquille vide. Elle sera alors comme moi. Elle voudra faire le mal pour combattre sa propre douleur.

Elle me regarde bizarrement. Elle a peur, je peux le voir dans ses yeux. Je pense que c'est à cause de mon sourire au coin. Elle regrette déjà de m'avoir demandé ça mais je ne lui laisserai pas le temps de tout arrêter. Tenter de stopper la machinerie que je suis entrain de lancé. Suspendre le flux de violence mentale qu'elle devra affronter. Je commence maintenant.

.

« Pour oublier ma vie de merde. Pour me sentir puissante. Tu vois y a des gens qui disent que la vie c'est une pute. Ces gens là ne respectent pas ce genre de meufs d'après eux. Moi tu vois, je les admire ces femmes. Elles ont le pouvoir de faire bander la plupart des mecs en un simple roulement de hanches. Ce sont elles qui contrôlent leur plaisir. Alors putain, si la vie est une pute, je la respecte parce que faut avouer que parfois limite elle me fait jouir. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Trop de vulgarité ? Rien à faire. Tu trouves pas ça amusant l'impression de suspens ? Comme si tu étais l'héroïne d'un film ? Ou un personnage touché par la fatalité issue d'une pièce de tragédie tel que Phèdre ? J'aurai pu accuser le ciel, les dieux de tous mes problèmes au lieu de me droguer. Mais tu vois, c'était plus efficace, plus facile. J'ai choisi la fatalité parce que je ne suis qu'une faible personne en réalité. Je vais te raconter mon histoire »

.

Moment de silence. Il faut que je respire. Que je range mes pensées dans l'ordre.

.

« Une petite fille avait sept ans. Son cousin en avait quatre de plus c'est-à-dire onze ans. Il venait de loin, de très loin. La petite fille était heureuse de le retrouver. Tendre innocence de l'enfance. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir et elle lui a fait plaisir dans tous les sens du terme. Elle était tellement conne cette petite. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Lui il était con aussi, il voulait imiter ce qu'il avait vu dans des films érotiques. Ils étaient tous les deux terriblement stupide. Mais lorsque la petite fille a compris ce qu'elle avait fait, elle a tout de suite regrettée. Elle en avait tellement honte, qu'elle n'en a jamais parlée à ses parents. Devraient-ils le savoir ? Comment réagiraient-ils ? Deux ans sont passés et il est revenu. Il avait grandi et se croyait plus expérimenter alors il a voulu réessayer. Il l'a violé. Sa propre cousine. Une personne de sa famille, de même sang. Elle s'est sentie tellement sale. Elle s'est douchée de suite. Elle pleurait sous la douche. Mais ça ne la purifiait pas. Alors, elle a commencé à râper sa peau au couteau. Comme si elle était une petite carotte qu'il fallait éplucher. Tentative de suicide. Sa première. Au total elle en a fait des dizaines à cause de ce monstre. Elle n'a jamais dit pourquoi à ses parents. En même temps, devraient-ils le savoir ? Comment réagiraient-ils ? »

.

Encore un silence. Il faut que je respire. Première raison exposée. La dernière maintenant. Kathryn déglutit.

.

« La mort. Elle l'a connu cette jeune fille. Elle l'a affronté des milliers de fois et pourtant, celle-ci l'a anéantie. Pourquoi ce sont toujours les bonnes personnes qui partent en premier ? Pourquoi ? Je vais te répondre ma petite Kathryn : Dieu veut récupérer ses anges. Satan ne veut plus de ses démons. Ils sont tous les deux sur terres et pourtant, celle-ci est devenue pire que l'Enfer. Dieu a décidé de sauver ses guerriers, ses fils. Satan ne veut pas aider ses esclaves. Dieu a décidé de récupérer Harry et Ron, mes deux meilleurs amis. Je préfère croire qu'ils m'ont trahi plutôt que de penser que je suis la fautive de leur mort. Ma faiblesse est la cause du décès de mes deux meilleurs amis. Fin de l'histoire. »

.

.

Maintenant je pars. Je la laisse seule. Elle a pitié de moi. Elle me pense forte. Mais en réalité, je ne suis qu'un être faible et méprisable. En réalité, je lui ai menti. La drogue vous fait faire n'importe quoi. Lorsque tu es « stone » tu ne distingue plus rien. Je préfère dire que c'est de leur faute. Si ils avaient fait quelque chose, s'ils avaient crié… Si seulement.

La vérité je vais vous la dire. J'ai tué Harry et Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne souhaite pas vous promettre un chapitre au bout de je ne sais quel temps puisque je ne respecte jamais le délai que j'dis...<strong>

**Alors qui vivra verra ou plutot qui vivra lira la suite de mon chapitre ... Ouais ouais, j'ai fait une vanne de caca de chien là ... :/**

**Bon j'me frappe contre un mur pour remettre mon cerveau en place puis j'écris la suite :)**

**A bientôt :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**~-Goodbye -~**

.

.

.

Aujourd'hui Kathryn a été retrouvée morte. Elle s'est suicidée par pendaison. Elle a voulu rencontré la faucheuse plus tôt que prévu…

La mort des gens m'a toujours fait bizarre car à chaque fois je me dis "Ailleurs, maintenant, des personnes ne pleurent pas comme nous, ils sourient et rigolent. Ils ne se doutent de rien et ne sont pas tristes que dieu ait appelé un de ses anges, car oui, Kathryn était un ange. Ils pourront la trainer dans la boue, je n'en aurais rien à faire et garderait cette idée au fond dans mon cœur, ancrée dans mon âme.

En fait, pour moi c'est ça la mort. C'est une bataille entre le bien et le mal. Selon moi, c'est Dieu et Satan qui se combattent depuis la nuit des temps. Ils ont alors envoyé leurs sbires, les anges pour l'un, les démons pour l'autre. Lorsqu'il sent que la Terre perd de son humanité, Dieu rappelle ses anges pour les préserver. Satan, lui n'en a rien à faire.

Parfois je me dis que c'est Satan qui m'a envoyé et qu'il ne veut pas me récupérer. Il veut me laisser souffrir, m'autodétruire. Je sais que le suicide n'est pas une solution et paradoxalement je trouve que les gens qui se tuent –comme Kathryn- sont à la fois peureux du futur et courageux face à la mort.

Malgré tout, je sais que moi, j'ai peur du futur mais je ne pourrai jamais m'enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur. C'est pour ça que lorsque Ron et Harry étaient devant moi lors de la bataille finale, je n'ai pas crié quand le mangemort a levé sa baguette, je ne leur ai pas dit "Attention". Je suis faible. C'est moi qui devais recevoir le sort. Mais ils étaient devant moi. Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis restée là. Immobile. Comme un arbre. C'est moi qui les ai tués. Tout est de ma faute. Indirectement, mais c'est ma faute.

C'est dommage que Kathryn soit morte aujourd'hui. J'aurai aimé lui raconter cette histoire. A elle. Juste elle, parce que malgré tout ce que je disais, elle a su m'écouter.

C'est désolant que ça soit à la mort des gens qu'on réalise combien ils étaient merveilleux et essentiels à nos vies sans qu'on ne leur ait jamais dit.

J'aurai aimé passer plus de temps avec toi, Kathryn, apprendre à mieux te connaitre.

J'aurai aimé te dire que Drago n'est qu'un petit con.

Que je parle trop de lui.

Qu'il s'est trouvé une nouvelle pute à qui chanter des belles paroles.

Qu'au début je l'ai pris pour un bipolaire.

Que j'ai maintenant compris.

Qu'il m'a fait comprendre, que je n'étais qu'une poupée pour lui, un objet sexuel.

Que je ne servais à rien.

Que je suis au final qu'une pauvre conne.

J'aurai aimé te dire de ne pas partir tout de suite, qu'on allait trouver une solution.

J'aurai aimé aussi te dire que pour moi, tu ne t'es pas pendue, c'est un assassinat commis par le centre lui-même. Oui, car hier, tu m'as tout expliquée. Le centre se sert de nous. Nous sommes comme des rats de laboratoires. Le pire dans cette histoire : le gouvernement les autorise. Il teste un nouveau type de virus à administrer aux condamnés à mort. Je n'ai pas compris comment tu l'as su, mais tu as préféré mourir plutôt que de ressembler à ces personnes vides dans le parc que j'avais vu la première fois que je me suis approchée de lui… de Drago.

Cependant, je n'arrive pas à te pleurer. Peut-être que ma carapace est trop solide ou peut-être, pardonne mon égoïsme, que je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé seule.

.

.

Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Absolument. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir pire que je ne suis déjà. Malgré tout, plusieurs questions me tourmentent : "Comment Kathryn a su tout cela ? Qui a bien pu lui dire ? Vais-je mourir par leur faute ? Que dois-je faire ? Comment sortir d'ici ?".

Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je ne vais jamais y arriver. Je m'énerve contre tout parce que je ne sais pas, je panique et parce que j'ai peur. Maintenant, je pleure. Je penche ma tête vers le plafond, peut-être que mes yeux arrêteront de couler. Mauvaise idée, ça ne fonctionne pas, j'abandonne. Je plonge ma tête dans mes mains. Je ne veux pas les ouvrir car je sais que si je baisse mon regard je verrai un océan de larme et je m'y noierais. Je rejoindrai alors Voldemort.

.

.

Soudain des coups pleuvent sur la porte des toilettes dans laquelle je suis. Je regarde ma montre, ça fait plus de deux heures que j'y suis entrée.

Je pourrai remettre ma robe sale d'avoir été sur le sol des chiottes. Je pourrais replacer mes cheveux complètement décoiffés. Je pourrai avoir la décence de sécher mes larmes. Mais non ! Je n'ai honte de rien, je m'assume et puis à quoi bon faire tout ça ? On peut mettre tout le maquillage que l'on veut, utiliser tous les artifices que l'on peut, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour ressentir ta tristesse ou pour te rappeler que t'es une belle merde.

Les coups se font plus insistants. Le personnage veut frapper encore lorsque j'ouvre cette porte et… Surprise... ! Cinq minutes d'arrêt. Je le sais, il y a une horloge juste derrière lui.

.

« Elle t'a fait quoi cette foutue porte ? Fais attention tu risques de casser tes petits poings.

T'inquiète pas je la frappai avec une autre partie de mon corps.

J'ai pas l'temps d'jouer au devinette. Au revoir Malefoy. »

.

Je m'éloigne peu à peu mais ce connard me tient par la queue de cheval. Et le pire, c'est qu'il tire violemment. Mon dieu, est-ce que je vais devenir chauve ? J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Putain mais c'est que ça fait mal.

Je me prépare à le questionner alors je me retourne et là je le vois, lui, ce mâle dominant, ce macho, pleuré comme un enfant. Vous avez déjà vu un homme pleuré ? Un vrai de vrai ? Bizarrement mon cœur s'est brisé tout comme l'illusion de l'homme fort. Même si je l'aime, même si je le hais, même si mes sentiments sont à eux-mêmes des antithèses, là je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Je le prends dans mes bras. Ce geste est comme une supplique lui priant de redevenir fort, de m'effrayer à nouveau par sa dureté, d'arrêter de pleurer. Peu importe notre passé houleux, je l'embrasse. Derrière chaque petit baiser, je lui dis malgré tout, "je serai toujours là pour toi". Je veux qu'il arrête. Je sens que mon cou est trempé par ses larmes. Putain Malefoy je t'en pris, sois fort, arrête !

Lui aussi, il s'était forgé une carapace, je pensais qu'elle était plus solide que la mienne. Mais le problème, je pense, c'est qu'il restait encore un espace non protégé laissé de côté exprès. Il constituait l'espoir en quelque chose.

Je lui caresse la nuque. Je veux lui faire comprendre que je guérirai sa plaie béante même s'il me faut toute une vie.

.

« Je t'aime… Je crois »

Il a cessé de pleuré. J'ai réussi à le calmer.

.

« Malefoy ne dis pas ça. Ne dis jamais "je t'aime" à une personne lorsque … Comme ça, pour ça. N'affirme rien lorsque tu n'y crois pas ! Promet-le moi.

-Dans dix jours je vais mourir. Ils veulent m'utiliser comme cobaye cette fois. »

.

.

Aujourd'hui Kathryn tu aurais été heureuse pour moi. Tu aurais souri en dévoilant tes grandes dents et aurait rigolé en regardant le ciel car Drago m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Aujourd'hui Kathryn, je ne t'aurai jamais qu'ils voulaient le tuer par contre.

Puisses-tu être heureuse là où tu es et passer le bonjour à ma famille et à mes amies.

Je ne t'oublierai pas et une fois que je serais sorti du centre, je me démerderai pour t'enterrer bien comme il faut.

Tu me manques déjà et même si de là-haut, ça t'étonnes, je vais sauver Drago !


	6. Note -

Salut,

ça fait très longtemps (pour ne pas dire hyper longtemps...) !

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à cette histoire. J'ai eu une très grosse panne d'inspiration, enfin c'est ce que je pensais au début... En réalité, cette histoire ne me plaît plus, ne me correspond plus du tout pour le moment.

J'ai commencé à en écrire une autre, plus sombre, qui m'apparaît comme étant plus logique et plus "facile" à rédiger puisqu'elle me correspond beaucoup plus.

Je ne pense pas supprimer cette histoire, peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurai une épiphanie et me dirai "hé bé ! V'la une c'te bonne idée !" (ne sait-on jamais !)

Bref, merci de m'avoir "follower" et désolée de vous avoir laissé espérer pour certains.

P.S.: Je ne sais toujours pas comment résumer, ni comment titrer ma nouvelle histoire, mais je la poste ce soir, c'est sûr !

M-S


End file.
